The Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by Independent Angel
Summary: Girls Story: It's a YOU story! When the two people you care the most start fighting, you're stuck in the middle. You have to pick either Harry or Draco: who do you pick? You tell me! Troubles occurs and chaos commences. Pls review!
1. Info

**Girl's story:**

**This is going to be a 'you' story! This story will refer to you, as in what this girl does, you do! Anyway, if you chose to review and you mention this character being a Mary Sue, you're calling yourself one!**

**Now, your character will be hanging out with almost everyone. You review and tell me who you should get and who your best friends are, your favourite teachers, etc. **

**This is an information page! This is you; your biography, and whatever. **

**Review this, and vote already who you should get! I hope you vote!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Name**_Kassandra Heartfield (if you don't like the name, change it to yours.)

_**Age:**_16 (or whatever the main characters age are…)

_**Height:**_5'5" (you can make it taller or shorter, whatever.)

_**Weight:**_ 110lbs (if that's too light, too heavy, change it, I don't care!)

_**Hair colour and length:**_ Black hair, just past the shoulder.

_**Eyes:**_ Green! (Just like Harry's, LMAO)

_**Skin tone:**_ Yours. I don't care what it is: this is YOU!

_**Nationality:**_ Canadian, or American…or whatever… (Once again, THIS IS YOU!!!!)

_**Family:**_ One older brother (20); divorced parents. You live with your father. (Sorry, you can't change this part.)

_**Interests:**_ You love to cast spells, prank a bit, work on some magic, love watching Quidditch, and you absolutely, no doubt about it, love hanging out with friends!

_**Personality:**_ You're funny (so you obviously have a sense of humour), smart, creative, a thrill-seeker, brave, sometimes a bit secretive…you can be sarcastic, you're great at Charms and you excel in Potions…although it's not even your favourite subject.

_**Fear:**_ Spiders!

_**Misc:**_ This is the big part of you, and the story: You're something called a Spellcaster; one of the most powerful kinds of creatures to be able to unleash magic. The problem is, though, you don't know you're a Spellcaster!

When you have nightmares, a little amount of magic is let out, and chaos commences! So what are you doing in Hogwarts? Hermione is there to help you to control your magic; Ron is there to help you out.

But you're there to help Harry out. Weird, huh?

Everyone else likes you because you're like them…take a look at your bio again. Your fear is like Ron's; you're smart like Hermione; you're brave like Harry; you're funny like the Twins; pretty like Cho; you're sometimes tough has Draco…put everyone in _Harry Potter_ together and that's you!

You're a lucky girl, aren't you?

**Please review to tell me the following:**

_**Favourite colour:**_

_**Past School(s):**_** (you can make names up)**

_**Favourite teacher:**_

_**Boyfriend:**_** (we'll work on that later…'cause that's a vote…you guys will have to convince me.)**

_**BFFs:**_** (once again, put to vote.)**

**I'll think of stuff later. Right now, review! Please? If you do, you'll be, like, the best person in the world right now!!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Letters

**I'm thinking of changing the title: should I keep 'I hate you enough to Hate you' or change it to 'The One and Only'. **

**Please review; and keep in mind, you're 16, Year 6, in the Gryffindor House. **

**If there are no reviews, I might not update… or I'll delete this story. But enjoy the story! Here's chapter one:**

**XX**

You and Hermione were in the Great Hall, burying yourself in books because of the stupid exam Snape had assigned for next week. Hermione didn't mind, but you were convinced that Snape was out to get you and all the Gryffindor House.

You put down the book, rolling your eyes.

"Face it; the exam is in a week. If I don't know it now, I never will!" You exclaimed. Hermione sighed, reading another book. How the hell does she read that fast?

"You'll be fine. As long as you keep reading, you'll be okay. Anyway, where's Ron and Harry?" she asked you. You shrugged, starting to wonder as well.

"Weren't they supposed to be here…um…half an hour ago?" You asked. Suddenly, the main doors slammed opened. You didn't have to turn around to guess; it was probably Fred and George, running away from an angry victim of their annoying – yet very clever – pranks.

"Harry! Ron! GET BACK HERE!"

That was strange; it was usually someone yelling, "You Weasleys! GET BACK HERE!" It was definitely a strange twist. You looked behind you and see Harry and Ron running towards your table, laughing their heads off.

There was strange, disgusting smell coming from both Fred and George. Hermione looked at Ron, surprised.

"What the heck did you guys do?" Hermione asked. Ron sat down, as did Harry.

"Fred was about to throw some dungbeetle – or whatever it was – at us, but I said some counter curse and it hit them. For people who prank, they spaz," Ron said. You rolled your eyes.

"Amateur," you mumble under your breath.

"Excuse me?! But I think that was a very clever plan!" Ron protested. You scoff. This time Harry answered Ron.

"What plan? You do something completely random, and you call yourself a prankster. Now tell me, Kassandra, why, in fact, is he an amateur?"

"Well, if you were going to get them back, you should have multiplied whatever he had, made the smell worse, add something to it, and then you give it to him. You might as well declare war," you said, getting back to your book.

"That is complete shi-"

"Shut up, Ron. The professors teach us to curse with magic, not cursing as in swearing!" Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes and ignored everything else.

"So…what are you guys reading?" Harry asked, looking at you.

"We're studying for the Potions exam," you replied, taking notes. Harry widened his eyes.

"What exam?! I thought it was DADA!" Harry exclaimed. You raised an eyebrow and giggle softly.

"There is. But it's easy. The questions are like, 'what are differences of Spells, Charms, Hexes, Incantations, Curses, and Enchantments'?" you said. Ron gave a confused look.

"What _is_ the difference?" He asked you. You began to laugh.

"You don't know? Hermione asked. Both of you laughed.

"Oh, you were serious," you realized.

"Spells is normal magic; simple – you use them to attack, defend…you know, what we learn in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Charms would be like…controlling something. Lifting, repairs, disappearing, you know, that stuff.

"Hexes would be more powerful attacks; usually it's not good for whoever you're attacking. Incantations are complicated magic," you said.

"Harry, Ron, do you remember that 'thing' we did, changing into whoever's hair we had?"

Both nodded.

"Well, I used an incantation," Hermione said. You nodded.

"Curses are…just like hexes but even more powerful. You have to be powerful to unleash most of them; like trapping them in a book, turning them into dragons. But the most power kinds of magic are…Enchantments."

"What are Enchantments?" Harry asked.

"Enchantments are very powerful. They can bring back people from the dead, cure the most powerful dieses…you know…even stop dark magic," you said.

"The only people who can do enchantments are Spellcasters," Hermione said. Ron looked at her weirdly.

"What the bloody hell are Spellcasters?" Ron asked. This time Harry answered.

"Spellcasters are powerful people; there are only three in the world. There used to be a good 500, but…they died. Murdered…their magic stolen…some say they've fallen."

"Fallen?! What are you trying to say!?" Ron demanded.

"Fallen Spellcaster are Spellcaster that are either now muggles or they've turned…dark. Eventually they die because Spellcasters are meant to stay 'Light'. As in good," Hermione said. Ron sighed.

"This is in the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam? I'm gonna fail!" Ron exclaimed. Harry looked at you in a weird way that made you blush. He had that cute smile that always made you scream inside.

"Are you gonna help me study, Kass?" Harry asked. You raised an eyebrow and smiled back.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? I would never let anyone fail…unless someone was bothering me…" you joked.

Suddenly, the owls started coming in, a note dropping in front of you. Hermione looked at it.

You opened it slowly, wondering what it was. You realize it was a letter, and your eyes widened. As Harry was taking a drink of water, you yelled out "It's from Draco!", making him spit it out, choking.

"What?! Why would he send something to you?" Harry asked as Ron chuckled.

"I don't know…"

You read what's in it, and once again your eyes widened.

"And he wants me to meet him at the Lake at Midnight," you said. Harry had spat out again, this time making you giggle. This was definitely bothering him.

"Are you going?" Hermione asked playfully, knowing that it bothered Harry too. You looked at Harry again as he coughed a few more times. Just to make sure it really was bothering him…

"Yeah," you said, confidently. This both Ron and Harry had both spat out, and you and Hermione began to laugh.

"What's wrong with you guys?! I'm going sure, but it's not like I'm going to be his girlfriend or anything. Besides, he's probably asking for a favor," you said, looking mostly at Harry.

"Why do you care anyway?" Hermione asked, giggling. Harry glared at her and you just gave them a weird expression.

"Well, um…I mean, this is Malfoy. Who knows what he's going to do?" Harry said. You smiled. That was so sweet; he actually was looking out for you, and that was pretty cute.

"Don't worry, Harry. I've learned a really good hex; if he tries anything, he's gonna wish he never sent that letter," you said, watching his expression disappear.

"You better be careful," he said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later," you said, leaving the Hall.

**Please review or I might delete the story! **

**Should you go to the Lake? Do you think it's a bad idea? Or should you go? Tell me in your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2: Headstong

**Once again: should I change the title to 'the one and only'? I like it, but please chose!**

It was around midnight, and you were going to meet Draco to the Lake. What was he going to do? You knew really spells, charms, and hexes; you knew he was no match for you.

But, heck, what was the worst that could happen? You saw him at the dock, just sitting there. For some reason, you smiled; it was the first time you saw him alone and quiet. And seriously, it was weird.

"You said you wanted to meet me?" you said, which caused him to turn around. He smiled at you, looking kind of nervous.

"Look, I know how I act around everybody and you think I'm a jerk-"

"You _are_ a jerk, idiot!" you exclaimed.

He sighed and gave you a weird look. "Okay, so I am. But I wanted you to come alone tonight to ask you something…"

You frowned. Your eyes became wide and you had weird thoughts in your head. What the heck was he going to do?

"This is going to sound really stupid, but I…I really need help on that exam that's coming. I can't seem to remember any of it. So please, will you help?" he begged.

There must have been something in his voice or the way he acted because you began to blush. Usually Harry would be asking you this type of question, but this time Draco seemed so innocent.

"What's in it for me?" you smirked. You didn't want to show were going to just give in that way. You knew his reputation; jerk, attitude: but he was hot.

"You name it and I'll do it," he said. You titled your head, sill smirking. You were about to say something that was going to embarrass him, but you didn't. There was this guy, begging for help – and usually he wouldn't be the type of person to do that – and were you going to reject him?

XX

"He what?!" Hermione screamed in the common room.

"All he was asking for was a little help for the up coming exam. No biggie," you smiled. Hermione smacked her forehead.

"Clearly you don't get it; Malfoy probably has some stupid, evil, scheme planned! You two will be alone, then –BAM!" Hermione said. You gave her a weird stare, telling her she was mad.

"Hermione, you're blowing this thing out of proportion. I'm not even going to be alone; well be in the Great Hall; that's it! Besides; you know I'm headstrong!" you said, stating the obvious. Hermione sighed.

"Fine; just be careful."

"Hermione, I'm not going to war or anything like that! It's just studying!" you exclaimed, surprised she was acting like a mom. Seriously, you sometimes though Hermione was already sometime of mom…except she had no child nor was she married.

XX

It was the next morning. You went to the Great Hall and saw Ron and Harry already studying. Harry had looked up, saw you, and smiled. Just like yesterday, it was one of those smiles that made your legs go weak.

He shyly waved at you and you waved back, smiling, but you didn't go to the Gryffindor table. You headed towards Slytherin. Harry had frowned and made a weird expression.

You saw Draco reading a book and for some reason that made you smile. You cleared your throat and he looked up, smiling.

"Uuhhh…are you ready?" you asked nervously. You knew other Slytherins were looking at you, wondering what the heck you were doing.

"Yeah. So…um…where are we studying?" he asked. You shrugged.

"Anywhere where Gryffindors and Slytherins don't attack each other," you giggled. He smiled at your humour and grabbed your hand. You gasped slightly, blushing at the same time.

What was wrong with you?!

You and Draco just sat at the corner, putting your piles of books around you. You opened one, and already you felt bored.

"I saw you already reading something. You want me to quiz you?" you asked politely. He nodded softly.

"Okaaayyy then," you said shyly, looking around for any questions. Your eyes were on the page for awhile, but you looked up for a second and saw Ron and Harry staring at both of you, their jaws dropped.

"Are they okay?" Draco asked, knowing you were looking at them. You chuckled, wondering the same thing.

"I don't know; but if you haven't noticed, we're from rival tables and we're sitting together," you giggled.

"Oh, c'mon, Kassi, it can't be that bad," Draco said. You gasped when he said your nickname. You looked at his and saw the he was reading a book – once again – and saw the way he looked.

His bangs were hanging and his face this expression that made him look…well, you didn't know what you thought, but you tried to shake it off. You began to ask him questions, studying, and trying to get the idea of your head that you might have a crush on him.

XX

It was late; you spent the whole Saturday studying; at breakfast, lunch, dinner – even when Fred and George made something explode in the potions room. Yup, the two twin pranksters were trying to mess the 'exam' room.

Draco was walking you to the Gryffindor house, and while doing that, you tried not to look at him so much. You finally reached the door, but you couldn't say the password in front of him…he wasn't supposed to know.

"Thank you, Kassi," Draco said suddenly. You turned around, and smiled.

"You know we could study again tomorrow," you said, giggling. But you swore you couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"Well, that 'thank you' doesn't seem much, but I really mean it. I mean…Crabbe and Goyle…they're kinda stupid, and there's no one else who would help me…except for Pansy but she's creepy. So…I think just saying 'thank you' is a little small," he said. Your mind started to race. For once, and impossible to imagine, it seemed like he was the nicest guy in the world.

"Well, hearing you saying it, it's quite enough," you said. Draco smiled, grabbed your arm and he pulled you near him. Your mind wasn't fast enough to think and discover what was happening…and what he did.

Suddenly you felt a pair of soft lips of yours, making your heart pump fast and your mind race even faster – if it was even possible. The kiss wasn't long, but it was enough to leave you speechless.

"I…um…uuhhh…" you stammered. You couldn't seem to bring the words out you wanted to say. Your mouth was open, but nothing came out. That was a first. You were never nervous! Well, at least not his much.

Draco smiled at you and chuckled.

"I'm guess I'll see you tomorrow morning…" he said, starting to leave. You bit your lip; this was your first kiss and you just found out that Draco Malfoy had given it to you. You touched your lips with your fingers. You smiled, and silently squealed.

You said the password, got in and saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry sitting in the common room.

Hermione was the first to look up and smile. Ron and Harry looked up. Ron smirked, but Harry looked like he was furious.

"So, did he get any smarter? Or is he still the idiot who-"

"He kissed me…" you sighed, leaning on the wall, looking dazed. Harry, Hermione, and Ron gasped, all shouting 'what?!' at her, asking her question.

"Wait, are you talking about some guy, or Malfoy?" Hermione asked, stopping everyone. You still smiled, seeming like you were day dreaming.

"Draco…" you said. You giggled just at the thought that you were going to spend time with him again tomorrow.

Harry sighed, closed his eyes and looked like he was going to yell at her. But nothing happened.

"I'm going to bed," he announced, going upstairs. Ron followed, sticking his finger in his mouth and mouth 'gross' as he turned around.

"Malfoy kissed you?!" Hermione whispered. You nodded. She shook her head as if she was disappointed in her.

"I can't believe he kissed you. And there I thought you were headstrong."

**So…does Draco really like you or is he just pretending? Tell me your guess! Oh, and tell me if I should change the title to 'the one and only'!**


	4. Chapter 3: I miss your Smile

**Vote: who's gonna make a better boyfriend? Harry or Draco? On with the votes!**

It was a week after the major exams. You never forgot about your first kiss, but you never let it bother you, either. You hung out with Draco, acting like the best of friends, being each others partners for projects, helping each other with homework; you know, the usual.

But when you had gone back to the common room at a late night, Hermione, Ron, and Harry didn't even talk to you anymore. They seemed like…like they weren't your friends anymore. They were just…there.

You wanted to change that. You wanted to laugh at Hermione's attempt at jokes, correct Ron's usual mistakes, and you just…wanted to talk to Harry. But that wasn't going to happen. Just because you started hanging out with Public Enemy number 1, they didn't talk to you.

But that was going to change; you were determined to change it.

XX

It was potions, and you were sitting beside Draco although you didn't pay attention to him. It seemed so heartless, you remembering how heartbroken Harry seemed that day.

You were walking by yourself. It was the day after the exam, and Harry was expecting to sit beside you again. He sat by an empty seat, waiting for you. He looked back, saw you, smiled, but as you walk right past him…

You couldn't bare it. You sat in front – left of them, sometimes looking back if they were looking at you. They never would.

"I expect that all of you have read the First Spellcaster's Diary," Snape said. You barely heard it because of your daydreaming, but you suddenly burst out with words that you didn't control.

"I did not and am not!"

Snape whipped back his head, facing you, just like everyone else.

You covered your mouth, trying to stop the on coming words that were…the truth.

"No….what I mean was….I only read….the first three page. I NEARLY DISLOCATED MY JAW FROM YAWNING!" you shouted. You gasped, realizing that even blocking your mouth with your hands will not stop the words.

"Ms. Heartfield! I'll have you know that you have just bought yourself two hours of detention!" Snape sneered. You gaped, mortified. This was embarrassing.

You looked at Draco, who was trying to cover his laughter.

"Um…Professor Snape?" Someone called out. You didn't have to look to know it was Harry talking. "I agree with…Kassandra's…criticism," he said. You looked back, shocked, and he was looking at you, and then turned to Snape.

"You have two hours of detention, too. You will join Miss Heartfield tonight. Anyone else who speaks out, an exam will be brought out and so will a project," he said.

You smiled at that half heartedly. You could imagine Hermione almost standing up and Ron having to make her sit still.

You looked back at Harry, but he was already writing something down. You looked back at your own piece of paper, and sighed.

Why do all good things come to an end?!

XX

"Harry! Harry, wait!" You called after class. You chased after him but he didn't stop. You grabbed his shoulder, and he turned around.

"Look, Harry, I was wondering…why did you speak out?" you asked. He sighed.

"Because that's was friends do. But now, knowing you're Malfoy's friend, I think I regret it."

XX

You were walking to detention at 7pm, almost there. You had figure out why you had burst out earlier. Fred and George had put a truth spell one you; payback for befriending an enemy.

You opened the door and saw Harry already sitting and Snape writing something down on his desk. You came in slowly, trying to avoid looking at Harry.

"Miss Heartfield, delightful you could join us. Sit down, no talking, I will be right back," Snape said as he left the class room.

Each of you were on the other side of the class room. Detentions used to be fun. Both of you would usually go to detention for talking to each other too much. And in detention, even when you were opposite ends of the class room, you would send flying notes to each other…

You sighed, but a note had flown to your desk. You opened it, knowing that it was Harry's writing.

_Why aren't you sending anything?_

You looked at him. You took out your wand and erased what he put and wrote down your response. You gave it to him and he opened it.

_Because you hate me._

Harry gave you a puzzled look, and gave a note to you.

_Says who?_

You sighed and wrote again.

_You said you regretted doing a favor. By the way, what was the favor?_

Harry chuckled while looking at you. He wrote something down quickly. You opened the note.

_I was mad, I didn't mean it. You know we'll always be best friends. The favor was…not letting you go to a hell hole by yourself._

You giggled as you looked at him and gave your response.

_So…are we okay?_

Harry looked at you and nodded. "Of course."

He still gave a written response.

_What about Malfoy…I mean Draco?_

You sighed and smiled at Harry once again.

_What about him? I was supposed to only help him out with studying on the exam. The exams are over, therefore, spending time with him: over. _

_Besides, I miss you guys._

_I miss what you guys do, what you laugh about…_

_And I miss your smile._

Harry blushed as he read the last line, and saw it. He wrote back.

_What about the kiss?_

You rolled your eyes. You wrote back and gave it to him.

_It's Draco's way of saying 'thank you'. Unfortunately, he gave my first kiss._

Harry smirked and wrote back something and gave it to you quickly. You gave him puzzled look and read it.

_Who would you rather get your first kiss from? I mean if you got to turn back time?_

You blushed harshly. It took a minute for you to make a response, but you finally gave the note to him and boy, were you blushing like mad.

_You._

Harry looked at you, smiled, but frowned as Snape came back. You didn't mind. It was just 5 minutes and you just got your best friend back.

XX

You and Harry were walking back to your dormitories. You didn't dare look at him; you still remembered what you wrote on the note, he probably did too. It was just one word, one syllable, and just three letters, but it meant so much.

"So, do you mean it?" Harry suddenly asked. You looked at him, puzzled. "In the note, I mean."

You blushed once again, and you know you were going to strangle yourself for it.

"Uuhhh, maybe…" you said, embarrassed. Harry chuckled, and somehow you didn't feel so nervous anymore. "I don't know. Maybe it's true. Draco's a jerk, and you're…"

"I'm what?" He asked. Both of you stopped walking and faced each other.

"You're my best friend and nothing gets in the way of that. Nothing," you said, making him smile once again. That made you smile, too.

"What?" he asked, as you two started walking again.

"In the note, I mentioned I missed your smile. I saw you smile, a real one, right there. For some reason, it just…I don't know, it just kinda tells me that the passed week never happened and that you, me, Ron, Hermione…it just says that we face good times, bad times, best friends," you said. You then realized that it sounded cheesy.

"You know, I kinda missed your smile, too. It's just for a whole week, I thought I had lost my best friend," Harry said.

"You could never lose me, don't you know that?" you asked, smiling, and hugging him all at the same time. Harry hugged you back.

"Now I do."

**Okay, so now you and Harry are being back to friends. But what about Draco? How's he going to react? **

**Remember: Vote: Who's going to be your boyfriend?**

**Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy?**


End file.
